This invention relates to a die set for a coldwelding machine and more particularly to an improved, adjustable die set.
The normal coldwelding machine employed for welding pieces of wire or the like embodies two pairs of dies. Each pair of dies is movable between an opened position in which the workpiece may slide between the dies of the pairs and a closed position in which workpieces are gripped by the dies. When the workpieces are gripped by the pairs of dies, the pairs are moved toward each other from a spaced position to a welding position to effect an upset. The spacing between the dies of the pairs and between the pairs of dies in their opened positions is relatively critical. For example, it is normal practice to move the ends of the workpieces toward each other a distance approximately equal to twice the diameter of the wire being welded during each upset. Frequently a given set of dies is used for welding a range of wire diameters. Thus, when the diameter of the wire being welded is changed it is necessary to adjust the spacing between the pairs of dies. This has, heretofore, been accomplished by the use of removable spacers. Such an arrangement has obvious disadvantages. Considerable time is involved with making adjustments, additional parts are required and the possibility of error is introduced.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a die set for a coldwelding machine in which the spacing between the dies may be conveniently adjusted.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable die set for a coldwelding machine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved, adjustable die set for a coldwelding machine.